Talk:Dancing The Devil's Jig/@comment-27933893-20160615091920/@comment-24173435-20160617013524
Bonjour! :) Thank you so, so much! Your kind words mean a lot to me, and I'm really happy that you are enjoying the series so far. Episode three will be posted within the next few days, so keep an eye out! Thank you, that's what I was trying to aim for - Charmed feeling but a unique story. Oh no problem, I get it. I really appreciate your feedback on all the characters, and I'm pleasently surprised that you were able to understand them so quickly :) Yes, we will get to see more of Parker and more then just the mediator and calm sister. Thank you! Lily Collins seemed like a really good match for Phoebe's daughter and I think she resembles her sisters as well. Your description of her is pretty much accurate lol! We'll get to see her protective and strong side a lot throughout the first season. Hehe I love Paris (the name and city despite never being there :P) she's just so complex to me. Yes, that's what I wanted to go for - that just because your family are legends, that doesn't mean that you are perfect. We get to see a lot more of Paris' magical side as well. loool! Wyatt is the level-headed one, and the one that always thinks in the most responsible and accurate way. But with his amount of power it's a really good thing. One could say killjoy, but I like to say safe ;) Chris is one of my favorte characters to write. He's very obsessive over demons, but not as neurotic about it as the dark world him was. He's calmer but still obsessive. He is very sarcastic and a humor side to him that is fun to write and explore. Oh, Melinda. You pretty much summed up her entire personality that's been shown so far haha. I'm glad that she seems unique and not just a mirror of her mother etc,. Telepathy isn't supposed to be in her infobox... I had a trolling problem a few weeks ago, and I must not have cleaned up the mess all the way. Sorry for the confusion, I'll remove it in a few minutes. I love Sabrina so much. She's the relief to the tension I think. Yes, she is a dreamer as well as and likes to see the best in everything - she's very optimistic. Personally, I think she is a knd of an emotional person and loves with all her heart. So when she loves someone she will do anythng for them. So when Paige (her mother) died, she just couldn't handle it. Kathrine is more of the "stronger" sister when it comes to handling emotional situations, yet she's more impulsive then Sab. Yep, Kathrine is a lot like Piper and that is interesting to write - similar to Melinda. Hehe we will see a lot more of her rebellious side and how she is similar yet different then her mother and family. I know, it kinda stinks that we don't get to see Junior a lot in these early episodes, but his arch really starts arounds 3x04-5. A little spoiler, it is tied to Paris. His personality is a lot like Henry's, especially in the way that he feels about demons and demon hunting. However, he is also fun, young, somewhat rebellious, and secretive. But he is also good-hearted and always means well - just like Paige. However, he will have some different traits that stem from his biological family, and that is an internal conflict for Junior. Haha it's fine, love. Sorry mine's long - I'm very talkative irl. Awe I really appreciate that, and I'm really, really happy that you're enjoying it. If you ever want to just talk Fated/Charmed or anything really feel free to message me :) Thank you so much! <3333 ~ TotallyWitchy